


Snuffles and Potter

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Prisoner of Azkaban but gay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. NO!

Harry: NO!  
A great big walrus of a man storms into the room pure fury in his watery blue eyes.  
Vernon: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE FREAK?!!!!  
Harry: *calm as fuck* 1) I'm not a freak and 2) I said no.  
Vernon: You will do as you are told!!  
Harry: *sassily* Honey, who died and made you my guardian?  
Vernon: What?!  
Harry: To quote my friend Ron ' _blllloooooodyyyyyy hell_ '.  
Vernon: Don't you use that language with me!  
Harry: What? English? Okay then. French? Spanish? Italian? Parseltonge?  
Vernon looks like he's about to explode into millions of tiny, livid pieces. Harry laughs.  
Vernon: You will make dinner. We have a guest to entertain.  
Harry: If I have to make dinner then I'm making what I want, when I want, how I want. It is my birthday after all.  
Vernon: You were never like this before!  
Harry: I know. Shame that.  
Vernon: What made you change?!  
Harry: My dad, my boyfriend, my boyfriend's dad, my potions professor and my transfigeration professor.  
Vernon: BOYFRIEND?!!!!  
Harry: Yeah. He asked me out in September. We came out to our parents over Christmas. We knew there wouldn't be any problems. Draco's father married his childhood sweetheart after Draco's mother ran off with the game keeper and they are gayer than me and that's saying something.  
Vernon: You don't have parents!  
Harry: Wanna bet.


	2. Dinner Part I

Harry heads downstairs after finishing his three foot potions essay, that he had three people (his dad, Draco and Hermione) sending help for. He walks into the kitchen and sits down on the counter. He starts making dinner using, rather impressive, wandless magic. Dudley comes in. He ducks as a bag of potatoes flies over head.  
Dudley: What we having?  
Harry: Freshly made salmon and broccoli quiche with asparagus and new potatoes.  
Dudley: You're not aloud to use magic outside of school.  
Harry: With a wand. My wand is in my trunk.  
Dudley: Mum said dinner would be ready by now.  
Harry: Well I had an essay to write.  
Dudley: A what?  
Harry: An essay. It's a very long piece of writing on a certain subject. It was a potions one. I had my dad, boyfriend and best female friend sending help for.  
Dudley: Dad? You're parents are dead.  
Harry: My adoptive dad.  
Dudley: Who would adopt you? You're a freak.  
Harry: I'm the saviour of the wizarding world. Who wouldn't?  
Dudley: You what?  
Harry: The night my parents were murdered I stopped Voldermort who was causing terror all over wizarding Britain so I am the saviour.  
Dudley: Did you say you had a boyfriend?  
Harry: Yeah. His name is Draco.  
Dudley: That's wrong.  
Harry: Is it? Oh well. I've never been much of a one for rules.


	3. Dinner Part II

Marge: A very nice dinner Petunia.  
Harry clears his throat.  
Petunia: I didn't make it. Harry did.  
Marge: You're joking. The little freak can't cook like this. What did his parents do Petunia?  
Petunia: Nothing.  
Marge: I bet the boys father was a drunkard to boot.  
Harry: My father was not a drunkard.  
Marge: All unemployed people are.  
Harry: The only reason my parents never worked was because my father was so rich he didn't need to work.  
An owl flies into the room through the open conservatory door. It lands on Harry's shoulder.  
Harry: Hi Newt.  
The owl chirps and gives Harry the letter. Harry chirps back at the owl and opens the letter.

_Dear Cub,  
I hope all is well. Your Pa has escaped from Azkaban. I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow. The ministry thinks that your Pa wants to kill you. We need to find Peter Pettigrew. He'll probably be in his animagus form and he is missing a finger._

_Dumbledore has asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this coming school year. That will certainly be interesting. I never exactly got along with Severus Snape. Although I trust he'll at least be civil for you and Draco's sake._

_See you tomorrow,  
Dad._

__

Marge: What is going on?!  
Harry: I just got a letter from my adoptive dad telling me about a couple of things. He's picking me up tomorrow because the Ministry of Magic has got their wand in a knot over nothing again.


End file.
